Orion
Orion is the helmsman of the Akatokuro and a Marine of unknown rank. At some point in his life, he ate the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: SirenBetween the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea - Chapter 9. Orion is a minor character in ''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' and belongs to Laqualassiel. Appearance Expand Personality Orion is a very pragmatic individual, believing it better to kill dangerous pirates like Red Hair Shanks than go through the difficulty of attempting to subdue and arrest them. He can hold a grudge for a long time, but can easily let it go if he finds a reason. Orion has not been heard speaking''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8, and so far has only used his voice when utilizing his Devil Fruit powers. He is compassionate, willing to lend an ear to upset crewmates''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 9. Relationships Crew Orion is well known among the Akatokuro for being willing to lend a listening ear or offer silent company to those who need it''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 9. Orion knows his crewmates well enough to tell when something is bothering them. Portgas D. Noir Orion is amused at Noir's tendency to gamble with her crew, and likes to watch her clean out everyone's pockets. He once held a grudge for losing to Noir, but lost it after realizing the reason behind it. He is one of the few to know how Noir cheats at cards, and appreciates her skill at cards and her mastery of Observation Haki. He doesn't agree with Noir's insistence on capturing Red Hair over killing him, but is sympathetic upon learning of Noir and Shanks' history. Abilities and Powers Orion is the helmsman for the Akatokuro. While not skilled in Haki, Orion is extremely observant. He can tell when his crewmates are faking various expressions, and is one of the few people to have deduced the reason behind Noir's skill at cards. He was also able to figure out the various unstated reasons for many of Noir's actions, particularly those involving the crew. Devil Fruit Main Article: Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Siren Orion ate the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Siren, which grants him the ability to shift into a siren. It is unknown what abilities he has while transformed - partially or completely - but his voice has permanently changed. Using his voice, Orion is able to compel others to do as he wishes, such as luring fleeing pirates to his location. However, Orion is unable to discriminate between allies and enemies, and risks ensnaring his comrades every time he speaks or sings''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 9. History At an unknown point in Orion's life, he ate his Devil Fruit''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 9 and joined the Marines. He later transferred to Noir's command, losing a month's worth of pay the first time he faced Noir in cards. After Noir returned from her vacation, Orion and Rafi discussed Red Hair Shanks and how he and Noir were childhood friends. The following year, Orion used his Devil Fruit powers to lure slavers close enough for the Akatokuro to board''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 9. References Category:Marines Category:Helmsman Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Characters Category:Male